The Brawl to the End
by surferkid16
Summary: Everything seemed peaceful after Tabuu was defeated...but apparently not... get set for a whole nother wild crazy adventure!LETS GO SAVE THE WORLD AGAIN!
1. Beginning

The Brawl To The End

The Brawl To The End  
Chapter 1.  
The Start to a long adventure

In this world… Characters fight for the passion of the battle, turning into a trophy, incapable of battle... Is a fate worse than death……

**3!  
2!  
1!  
GO**!

**Shweeeeeen!** A trophy is thrown into the stadium the character is Mario  
**Shwweeeeeng!!** Another trophy is thrown out , the character this time is Pikachu.

The two look at each other, they are both fighters of pride. They both shake hands thus starting the battle.  
The crowd goes wild and the fight begins! Mario gets ready, "It's been a while hasn't it Pikachu?"  
"Pika!"  
Mario does an astounding back flip in the air and rains down a barrage of fireballs!  
Pikachu, being as agile as he is, dodges each one successfully and does a Quick Attack up to Mario, "ZzzzZZZzzTTT!" Pikachu began charging up a giant jolt of lightning for Mario.  
"Woah!" Mario quickly gets out his cape and changes Pikachu's direction; while Pikachu is turned away Mario quickly decides to make a grab for the tail. Pikachu looks back as he felt his tail get grabbed by the hands of his opponent; Mario gets ready to perform his famous Bowser spin, "HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!!" Mario mid-air spins Pikachu round and round and then let's go!

But before Mario can throw Pikachu off stage, Pikachu bites onto Mario's hand! "SHOOT! You won't go down will you?"  
"Pikaaaaaa..." Pikachu readies a lightning bolt from its cheeks. Mario begins to rapidly shake Pikachu but he doesn't let go.  
"Oh shoot, I'm way too high, I'm not sure if I can survive with Pikachu un- balancing me like-a this! He's also got a thunderbolt ready too... really gotta think... AH-HA!" Mario immediately turned the hand Pikachu was gnawing on downwards! Pikachu saw what he was trying to do. He tried to let go of Mario but it was too late.

POW!

Pikachu crashed face first into the ground with Mario safely on his feet grounded.  
Pikachu lets out his last breath of battle and harshly hits the floor. Thud.

THIS GAMES WINNER IS  
Mario!

Mario sighed with relief, "Another round won again." It's been quite some time after the subspace emissary adventure and everything seemed to be normal sense then.

As Mario walks into the "Game & Watch" lounge he meets up with, Luigi, Link, and Olimar.

Luigi is the first to walk over to his brother to congratulate him on his success, "Bellae! Another great victory! I saw it on the T.V!" Mario look towards the T.V then sighed, "Yeah…" Link walked over, "Is everything alright Mario…?"  
Mario nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah it's-a good…"  
Olimar races up towards Mario with a smile, "I thought it was a perfect match for my rival!"  
Mario gave a weird expression, "Olimar... You're not my rival."  
Olimar looks a bit shocked and taken a-back for a little, he then goes in a corner and begins to write. "Dear Diary- I mean log...…..mumble…mumble…" he continues to write nasty comments about Mario.

Mario looked over to the Brawl board, "Who's match is it next?" Luigi makes a quick check, "Hmmm... Looks like... Lucas Vs Captain Falcon." Mario nodes a bit, "That'll be an interesting match..."

On the "Distant Planet" arena you can see Lucas and Captain Falcon. Lucas is obviously intimidated by the muscle headed Captain Falcon as he performs a few poses. At this time Captain Falcon decides to make his comment, "C'mon kid lets make this match EXTREEEEEEME!!" Lucas doesn't know what to say for his reply, "Uhhh… O-Okay I guess..." he makes a quick shrug looking up at Captain Falcon at the same time.

Reaaaaadyyy…?

GO!

Lucas as first move, closes his eyes and with his head down he begins to charge at Captain Falcon without any talent what-so-ever. He trips before he can make the move, he slowly looks up as he notices that he's right below Captain Falcon! Lucas's eyes seem to shrink, "YAH!" he immediately begins to try and crawl away but Captain Falcon just laughs at his attempts and style of battle. "HAAHAHAAHA! Go home little kid you're not MAN enough to take on an adult!" Lucas his head down in shame, "I-I'm sorry..." Captain Falcon begins his move and charges at Lucas with a Falcon Punch ready!  
Ness is with the crowd as he watches the battle between Captain Falcon and his friend, Lucas, "C'mon Lucas!" Some of Lucas's fan-girls begin to squeal with excitement, "EEEEEE!! SO CUTE!"  
Lucas looks over to the crown and realizes he has friends that are expecting him to win this fight. With all his courage he gathers all his PSI powers! Lucas gets ready with his move, "HmmMMMM!..." Captain Falcon still charging towards Lucas begins to shout, "GET READYYY!! FALCON PAWN-" but his punch is stopped as Lucas shoots off his stored up move, "PK FIIIIREEEE!!" Captain Falcon was sent flying with this explosive attack. He flies off the stage. Lucas looks at his hand and is surprised but happy and proud of himself! Lucas looked up, "Heheh...! I won!"

THIS GAMES WINNER IS LUCAS!

Lucas enters the "Game & Watch" lounge where Ness, Kirby, Sonic, and Yoshi can be found. Sonic and Yoshi were in the Game room playing "Super Smash Bros. Melee"  
Sonic frowns, "I would've totally rocked in this game." Yoshi looked at Sonic and made a puzzled expression, "Yoshi?"

Ness walked over to Lucas, "Alright Lucas!" he gives Lucas a high five, "See? You're not a coward!" Lucas smiles, "Thanks Ness! Uhmmm can I see the current Lineup?" A Lakitu holds the Lineup from a fishing rod:

Link Vs Diddy Kong  
Pokemon Trainer Vs Wario  
Samus Vs Falco  
Sonic VS Snake  
Mario Vs Olimar  
Lucas Vs MetaKnight  
Ganondorf Vs Bowser  
Luigi Vs Peach  
Zelda Vs Kirby  
Donkey Kong Vs Yoshi  
Wolf Vs Fox  
Toon Link Vs Ike  
Marth Vs Jigglypuff  
Ice Climbers Vs Lucario  
Ness Vs Mr. Game & Watch  
ROB Vs Pit

Lucas looks a bit excited, "This looks like a cool line-up OOH! Fox Vs Wolf... and I've got... Oh..." Ness pats Lucas on the back, "Don't worry Lucas he's just a ball of puff hiding in a mask!" Lucas frowns with a bit of a shrug, "O-okay...""

But if someone tries to break the rules...

--  
Chapter 2: The Tournament continues!


	2. The Tournament Continues

The Brawl To The End

Well here's the second chapter y'all enjoi boi!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nintendo characters or smash bros. if I did then I would put Waluigi, Ridley, King K. Rool, and Louie in brawl :D

Chapter 2!- Minor Problems

"WAHAHAHAAA! WHO LOVES GARLIC!? I LOVE GARLIC! GARLIC, GARLIC GET INTO MY TUMMY! OH GAR-" Wario was in his room stuffing his face with garlic until a parakoopa interrupted him.

"Wario! SPECIAL DELIVERY! I GOT THE LINEUP FOR THE NEXT ROUND AND YOUR UP AGAINST-...what... were you doing?"  
"NOTHING! Gimme that paper grumble dumb parakoopas…" Wario grumbled under his breath as he read the lineup

" WAHAHAHA!! THE STUPID POKEMON TRAINER!?"

"Wario shouldn't you be training?"

"WARIO DOES NOT NEED TO TRAIN BECAUSE WARIO IS'A NUMBAH ONE!"

"...Well okay then"

The next day in the "Game & Watch" room Olimar and Link are talking about the lineup.

"Aren't you fighting Diddy Kong today Link?" Olimar asked.  
"Yeah... he doesn't seem too hard... And aren't you fighting Mario as well?" Link asked as Olimar seemed to bounce with excitement as he curled his hands into tiny fists,

"Y-Yes! I'm totally stoked!"  
Link just looked at Olimar,

"Then why are your legs trembling?" Olimar looked up at Link,

"Haha that's what I do when I'm excited!…"

Link wanted to roll his eyes but he knew Olimar was pretty emotional at times…

"READDDDDYYYYYYYYYY?" The announcer/Master Hand started that match between Link and Diddy Kong.

Link looked around then realizes, "OH SHOOT! I'M LATE!" Link plays a tune from his Ocarina and teleports to the Pictochat stage.

As usual the Pictochat stage did what it was famous for, "Now Entering: Link! Ding Ding!"

GO!!

"SCREEECH SCREEEECH!" Diddy starts as first move and throws a handful of bananas at Link. Link simply slices the bananas in half and starts his run towards Diddy. "SCREEECH!" Diddy runs away laying several banana traps. Link tries to avoid all the banana peels but slips and lands on his back. Link winces in pain and slowly sits himself up, he then opens his eyes revealing Diddy Kong with the peanut popgun ready to fire in his face. "Shoot..." a long silent pause ensues until Link quickly kicks Diddy's legs thus tripping him. But Diddy still fires at Link while he turns his body. Diddy seems to get a good shot on Link's arm. "Tch..." still trying to stay looking cool, Link shoves a bomb in Diddys gun. "SKREEEEEEEEE!!"

BOOOOOOM!!

Diddy just stands there completely blackened from ash and backwards...

THIS GAMES WINNER IS  
LINK!

"Phew... That was close..." Link dusts himself off and whips some sweat off his forehead. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiink!"  
"Oh! That voice… Hey Zelda! What is it?"  
"What happened out there? You almost died to a little monkey!"  
"But I DIDN'T die hehehehe!"  
SLAP!  
Zelda just sighed, "You're so careless! ... C'mon lets watch the next match" Link just sigh's as he rubs his face, "Fine who's up now?"  
"Uh…That Wario guy and the Pokemon trainer. Awww I love Pokemon! Let's hurry!"

Later on the Halberd arena

Wario seems confident in winning in this match and just laughs, "Hehehehhhh..."  
The Pokemon trainer pulls out his fighting Pokemon, "GO! Squirtle!"

Reaaadyyy?

GO!

Wario starts the fight with his first move! He dashes towards Squirtle and delivers a big punch! But Squirtle jumps over his fist and whacks Wario over the head with it's tail. Wario growls as he burns with anger. He opens his mouth wide and takes a big bite as he catches Squirtle in his mouth and starts chewing aggressively! The Pokemon trainer stands in surprise of this awkward attack on his Squirtile, "W-what the!? SQUIRTLE COME BACK!" The Pokeball has no effect due to Squirtle being stuck in this attack as if it were Wrap attack. The Pokemon trainer thinks up with another move he could possibly try, "SQUIRTLE WATER GUN!"  
"Squuuuiiiirtlllllllleee!!" a strong jet of foamy water begins to fill Wario's mouth. Wario gets bigger, and bigger, AND BIGGER until Wario squirts away.

"OEEEEYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Wario performs Corkscrew and spins back up to the stage and grabs onto the ledge. "HEHEEH!! You can never beat me because Im'a numbah-" Wario looks to his left to see Charizard... "Ohh….Mamma-"

POW!

Wario is sent flying into the background, "MIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ding! Wario keeps going until he turns into a star.

THIS GAMES WINNER IS  
POKEMON TRAINER!

Later somewhere in vast space Samus is arriving to Earth for her match.

"Fox, do you read? This is Samus, all systems are En route I'm heading towards Earth now."

"Fox here, I copy. Good, but I'm picking up some weird readings behind you but they're waaaaaaay far behind so I wouldn't..."

"What is it?"

"Samus can your ship move faster at all?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because whatever that thing is it's gaining on your tail really fast!"

"What?! Is it a meteor, a space pirate?"

"It's...unknown... I'll send Falco to check on it..."

"...Falco, this is Samus do you copy? What do you see?"

"...I see..."

BOOM!

"FALCO!!"  
"Sa-crrck-us g-crrckrc- of here now-crrck" the transmission seems to be failing from whatever mysterious thing hit Falco. "FALCO! WHAT DO YOU SEE!?"  
"It's alive an-crrcrkcrkcRKCKRKKCCRK –"  
"I've come to destroy this world..."

--  
Chapter 3: Minor Problems

Fun chapter Eh!? Looks like were getting a good plot here eh? It's crappy now but it gets better alter trust me :D! Review plz


	3. Minor Problems

The Brawl To The End

Okay we all know the drill…

Disclaimer: I do not oen smash bros… do not sue me for any reason okay…thanks

Chapter 3.  
The Tournament Continues

--

"Well everyone, due to some minor setbacks Samus's fight with Falco will be postponed so we're moving onto Sonic's match with Snake! That'll be exciting!"

We're brought to Emerald Hill Zone with Sonic running on to the screen and Snake appearing from his camouflage.

READYYYYY...?

GO!

Snake plants a C4 in the ground but he was too slow, Sonic performed a homing attack on Snake landing several other combos while air-born! Snake guards them all but before Snake knows it, Sonic is right behind him "!!" Sonic spins his body and slams Snake from behind! "You're too slow!"  
"Tch…NOW!"  
"Huh?" BOOM! Sonic was shot into the air as Snake made his comment, "You didn't notice the bomb I planted while you were attacking me, heh, who's slow now?"  
"You are!" Sonic glared, how dare he be called slow based on his wits?! Sonic decided to perform a mid-air drill as he charged fiercely at Snake at blinding speed! "WHAT!?"  
"NOW!!" Sonic curled up into a ball then slammed right into Snake! Sonic got up from the rubble and waves his finger, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk..."

THIS GAMES WINNER IS  
SONIC!  
AND NOW WE WILL GO TO INTERMISSION!

Elsewhere…

Samus lands her ship near the stadium and she rushes to the "Game & Watch" room containing everyone. Peach smiles as Samus enters the room,  
"Oh hey Samus."

"Not now, Peach!"

"Huh?" Peach stood confused at the rude comeback to her friendly greeting,

"Olimar, Captain Falcon, MetaKnight I need you NOW!"  
MetaKnight looked up at Samus "What is it Samus? What's wrong, and why did you miss your match?"  
"Its Intermission now right? Look I don't have any time to explain! But we need to go NOW!" all the people Samus called forth are slightly confused but decide to follow Samus anyway.  
Olimar looks up at Samus, "So what do you want us to do?"

"You all have ships correct? I want all of you to get your ships ready for take off." Olimar just shrugs, "Whatever you say Samus." They all get to the area in which all the ships are parked; Olimar, Captain Falcon, MetaKnight, and Samus all get into their ships and get ready for take off. Samus halts as she realizes she needs something,  
"WAIT!" Olimar with his hands on the wheel jumps a bit and yells back, "What now Samus?!"  
"I need a few more people!"  
Olimar thinks for a bit, "But who else do we need? We already have everyone with ships. Why do we need more people?"  
"I'll be right back!"  
Captain Falcon looks back to where Samus and running off to, "Samus?!"  
Samus runs back to the "Game and Watch" room to call forth more people, "Mario! Luigi! Kirby! Diddy Kong! Mr. Game & Watch! ROB! Ike! Link! Lucas! Ness! Snake! Red (PKMN trainer)! I need you guys too! "  
Mario jumps surprised by the shouting of names, "Samus! What's-a this all about?!"  
"THE WHOLE STARFOX TEAM COULD DIE ANY SECOND IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"  
They all look at each other a bit stunned by this information but they all knew what to do...

Samus comes racing back, to tell all the people with ships who is to be placed on which haul, "I NEED THESE PEOPLE IN OLIMARS SHIP! ROB, Mario, Luigi, Lucas, Ness, and Diddy Kong, YOU WILL BE THE ARTILLERY!"

Samus looks over to MetaKnights ship, "I NEED THESE PEOPLE IN METAKNIGHTS SHIP! Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby, Snake, and Red! YOU WILL BE THE CO-PILOTS!"

Samus looks at Captain Falcon's ship, "THE OTHERS GO TO C. FALCONS SHIP AND YOU WILL BE THE BACK-UP! I NEED PIKACHU AND LUCARIO!"  
"Pika!"  
Lucario crosses his paws, "I'm here too"  
"Good! Let's GO!"  
"ZEEEEEERT! Hold up! Why do I hold the most people?! I am not some kind of carrier for junk!"  
Olimar shrugs, "I was going to ask that myself Ship..."  
Samus just ignores the questioning of The Ship for there are far more important things other than complaining ships at stake.

They take off into the deep space not knowing what to expect. "Ness! What's going on!? I-I'm scared! Are we gonna be fighting?"  
"Don't worry! We've got Mario with us!" Luigi raises a finger excitedly, "AAAAannnnddd?!"  
"Oh! And Loogi or whoever..." Luigi frowns as he feels himself die a little bit on the inside...

Meanwhile on Metaknights ship

Snake looks around seeing the dullness of this ride, "I'm starting to get hungry. Do you have any peanuts on here stewardess?(sarcasm)"  
MetaKnight isn't in the mood for jokes right now and ignores, "...Kirby! Come here!"  
"Puyo?"  
"I need you to get your Warp Star and scout for any upcoming enemies up ahead. Can you do that?"  
"Pwayo!" Kirby does a little salute and runs off to follow MetaKnights orders. Snake blinks as he watches Kirby run off, "Was...Was that a marshmallow...?" MetaKnight sighs as he can't believe that Snake is on his ship.

--  
Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise

Awwww I know you're all disappointed that Sonic won huh…? Well I am too… but oh well…This isn't saying I prefer Sonic over Snake or anything… I personally lke Snake, I still like Sonic but ever since his stupid fangirls came into play, with their OC's and Mary-sues, I started to hate Sonic!


End file.
